Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie X Steven, EnergeticShadow
by JonathonJoven
Summary: A Love of Steven the Human and EnergeticShadow with Two Surpriseingly "nice" animatronics


One day Two men came into a new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizza...

Steven sayd *_Hey Energetic...Why are you feelin' down?_*

EnergeticShadow Replyd *_Oh its because of the old pizza place...my friend Bonnie was my best friend..._*

Steven Replyd *_Oh. I hope you had fun last day! because it went down..._*

EnergeticShadow And Steven got into the new pizzaria and lookd around like allways

Steven says *_Oh my! was this how it lookd like?*_

EnergeticShadow Replys to Steven with_ *it almost looks like that...*_

Steven looks around and finds 3 animatronic named Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie

Then he says *_wow...those animatronic looks more than dolls than Animatronics heh_"

EnergeticShadow looks at Steven and says "_You're right Steven Hehe_"

They walk around to see more and then they heard something behind them...

Steven and EnergeticShadow got scared but lookd behind them...

They see Toy Freddy Saying "_Hey kids! What are you doing there? Dont you must DIE?! to come here?!_" and he luaghd at him and he ran at them

They got very scared and ran at the office and screamd "_RUN_!" and they found the office with a secret door behind it, and so they enterd

They got so scared that they did even the dead at the floor next to the door if they found them...

Toy Freddy dint open the door and dint knew they were there and so he got back into the Stage

EnergeticShadow Stopd doing the dead and so Steven...

when they lookd up they saw Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie

Toy Chica says to them "_Hey Guys! Why did you just do the dead there_?

Toy Bonnie also says to them "_Yeah~ please tell us hmmm~_"

EnergeticShadow Says to Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie "_We got inside and we lookd around then...Toy Freddy wanted to grab us! and stuff us so we ran as fast as we can to escape Toy Freddy Fazbear..._"

Steven Nobs and says "_Y-Yeah thats the truth_" while takeing his breath from all of that running and movements

Toy Chica says to Steven "_Well i might help you to stay alive...Forever._."

And then Toy Chica comes closer to Steven and kissd him on the cheek

Toy Chica and Steven blushed and kept kissing then to the mouth next to EnergeticShadow.

Toy Bonnie comes up to EnergeticShadow and says "_Hey cutie pie you forgot about me..._"

EnergeticShadow says to Toy Bonnie "_No i love The old Bonnie! i will never ch-_"

but after he finishes hes speech he got kissd by Toy Bonnie

Toy Bonnie says to EnergeticShadow "_Shhhhhh~ less talking and more action~_"

EnergeticShadow blushd but his heart couldn't handle it and kissd back toy bonnie with the Tung...

Steven took off his clothes while kissing with the tung toy chica...

and then puts his long Dick inside and commanced to fuck Toy Chica.

Toy Chica commanced to moan softly.

EnergeticShadow took of his clothes also and puts his dick inside Toy Bonnie and commanced to fuck him

They all moand and fuckd and Together.

After 4 Minutes they finnaly cumd inside and together at the same time.

says to All of them "_W-wanna s-switch~?_"

They switchd Animatronics and they fuckd them very fast and really hard and they commanced to moan very sexyly

and an other 4 minutes and they came inside and ...

says "_Hehe. its my turn now. Chica who do i choose?_"

giggles and puted EnergeticShadow to the back and layd him over

Toy Bonnie says to EnergeticShadow "_its okay...it wont hurt you~_"

puts his dick inside EnergeticShadow and commanced to fuck him Softly and Fast

EnergeticShadow commanced to moan softly

after 5 minutes...Toy bonnie finnaly came inside EnergeticShadow and 5 Minutes later he did so with Steven

But he did with Steven Two times in a row~

it hit 6 Am already and they were like...almost like statues again they grabd and back to the stage to put them back where they were at and when they finish putting them back they winkd at Steven and EnergeticShadow

They blushd and then opend the door to outisde and they had a happy life after...

**-THE END?-**


End file.
